


Everything Broken can Be Fixed

by virgochild



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, highschool/college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgochild/pseuds/virgochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes is a gifted young mechanic with a tendency for sass. Octavia Blake is a black belt who takes no shit. After getting acquainted as teenagers, even though they've been going to the same school since they were kids, sparks fly when Octavia's car needs some work.</p>
<p>Multi-chapter AU with eventual Clexa and other random characters from the show that I don't particularly pay attention to, but I will try for this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Broken can Be Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> I am so aboard the Clexa ship, but I ran into Octaven on the deck.

Two things could be said about Raven Reyes: She was brave (but in that daredevil kind of way that some might call stupidity) and she was smart (in a lot of ways, but mostly as a mechanical prodigy.) When she was 10, she broke her arm testing out her Reyes Ryder – a design of scrap metal and used car parts that crashed with the wrong calculations. She abandoned the makeshift go-cart until years later when she worked out all the kinks and won the Polaris Young Mechanics Competition.  
  
At 18, she was already better than half the older mechanics in town. That was the year she met Octavia Blake. “O”, as her friends and family sometimes called her, was a year younger so their paths hadn’t crossed much in school, though Raven knew Octavia’s brother Bellamy, who was two years older than Raven.  
  
Raven was halfway under a car, fiddling with the shocks, when a voice interrupted her.  
  
“Can I get some help around here?”  
  
Raven didn’t take kindly to rude customers, especially when she was halfway under a two ton piece of metal. “Can’t you see I’m a little busy right now?” Raven shot back.  
  
“I have to get to work and there’s something wrong with my car.” The voice replied, then added, “And you’re the only one here.”  
  
With a loud sigh Raven scooted out from underneath the car. She was greeted by the sight of a girl not much shorter than her, messy hair held back by a braid. She was dressed in combat boots, jeans, and a muscle shirt that made Raven look twice. As she took in the girl above her, she realized who it was. The look she got in return let her know that Octavia knew who she was too.  
  
“Hey, Raven. I didn’t know it was you.”  
  
“Blake, sorry,” Raven started as she pulled herself up from the floor. “Usually it’s grouchy old ladies or gross men trying to hit on me.”  
  
Octavia smirked. “Well, I am neither.”  
  
“I can see that. So, what’s up?”  
  
Octavia dug her hands in her pockets, bouncing on the tips of her boots. “I’m not sure. My car is making like a gagging noise and I’ve got to get to work but I don’t want it to throw up on me.”  
  
Raven laughed. Two things could be said about Octavia Blake: She was funny (but in the way that sometimes she didn’t have to try) and she was tougher than she looked (in the way that she had been training in martial arts since she was 7 and could take down a man double her size.)  
  
“Let’s take a look,” Raven offered. As Octavia led the way to her car, Raven noticed the muscles on the back of Octavia’s arms. She herself was fit, but she guessed Octavia’s tones came from ten years’ worth of physical training. Their town was small, so she knew Octavia Blake was a black belt and had won several tournaments. Shaking the thought away, Raven became even more impressed when she saw Octavia stop in front of a ’78 Camaro, shiny black.  
  
“Do you mind?” Raven held out her hand for the keys, dangling from Octavia’s fingers.  
  
“Not at all,” Octavia smiled as she brought up her hand. When their hands touched, Octavia letting of the keys, they both felt a little spark in their stomachs. Brushing the feeling away, Raven turned on the engine and knew right away it was just a problem with the ignition.  
  
She tells Octavia as much. “It’s going to take a couple days to fix. I’ve got a few ahead of you to work on.”  
  
Octavia burrowed her eyes in frustration. “Damn.”  
  
“If you go anywhere else, it’ll take the guys 3-4 days to fix it and cost more. Everything broken can be fixed. It just takes time.” Raven explained. “And I’m the one who can fix it best, in less time.” She smirked at Octavia, who sported a similar look on her face.  
  
“I trust you, Reyes. I know what you can do.” It was a small town after all, so Octavia knew that Raven Reyes was a gifted mechanic. Realizing what she said, Octavia quickly added, “With cars.”  
  
Raven, equally as awkward, replied, “Nah. I’m just good with my hands.”  
  
A small blush crept onto both of their cheeks, as they smiled at each other, until Octavia cleared her throat. “I have to call someone to drive me to work.”  
  
Raven didn’t hesitate. “I can take you. Honestly it’s no problem. I was about to stop working anyways.”  
  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”  
  
Raven waved the thought away. “I just have to lock the doors.”  
  
“Okay, thanks. That’d be great.”  
  
Octavia waited outside while Raven went back in to close the shop. When Raven turned around from the front door, Octavia was leaning against her car, and Raven could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a second. How had she never noticed Octavia Blake and how damn attractive she was in all the years they went to school together. Sure, she and Finn and had just broken up, but as she watched the girl in front of her push off the car, smile playing around the younger girl’s lips, she thought maybe she didn’t mind not having a boyfriend.

  



End file.
